


Misa's Pleasure

by LordPhantomhive



Category: Death Note
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordPhantomhive/pseuds/LordPhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light awakes from a nightmare to find Misa wanting him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misa's Pleasure

Light looked down into the shocked dark eyes of the man he loved. He watched as L’s eyes slowly closed. Victory was finally his, he smiled evilly. He felt an ache in his heart as the truth dawned on him. Why did this victory feel so hollow? He looked down again at the body of L, what had he done?

Light woke with a start and found that tears were streaming down his face. He wiped them away and pulled his knees into his chest. Misa woke up and half asleep turned to look at Light.

“What’s the matter, Light?” she asked. He didn’t respond. Misa checked her phone. She hugged Light from behind. “It’s four in the morning? What’s wrong?” she asked. She stroked his torso seductively. He pushed her off of him. 

“It’s nothing Misa. Go back to bed!” Light ordered. Misa flinched; this wasn’t like the light that she knew. She kneeled before light and lifted his chin. Misa kissed his soft lips.

“It’s going to be okay.” she said

Light pushed her down onto the bed and lifted her arms above her head kissing her all the time. Misa smiled and was finally glad to feel Lights touch on her body. He ripped off her lingerie and kissed down her body to her Vagina. Misa moaned in pleasure, begging for more.  
Light place his legs over her hips, his hands either side of her boobs. “Is this what you wanted.” He threateningly spat at her. Misa tingled with delight, this was everything she wanted.

“Yes, give me more.” She demanded sexily. Light forced his fully erect cock into her. She pulled her torso up in shock and Light pushed her down and held her arms above her head. He forced himself into her over and over again. Harder and harder he pushed in and out. He took all of his rage out on her.

“Stop, no more.” She said suddenly. Pain suddenly hitting her, it was too much for her. Light ignored her words, finding they spurred him on rather than the opposite. Misa screamed “STOP, PLEASE.” She begged Light. Tears had begun to fall down her face. 

Light smiled and ignored her pleas. He kept going till he orgasmed. Light pulled his now floppy dick out of Misa and cum fell onto her naked venerable body.  
Light stood up “You should clean up this mess.” He said. He left the room and a few minutes later Misa heard the shower running. She rolled over wrapping the duvet around her defiled body. Misa cried fresh tear and hoped that Light wouldn’t come back to bed. He was everything she wanted, yet somehow this didn’t feel right. How could love feel so hollow?


End file.
